Don't Wanna Be Torn
by candyflossypink
Summary: Miley had to make the biggest decition of her life, and when she went throught with it she relised she may have choosen the worng path and now is torn between the truth and a lie. last chapter is a sneak peek of the sequal im writting
1. Goodbye Miley

(ten years before)

Miley/Hannah's POV

I felt tears prick my eyes as I loaded my last bag into the limo. I was dressed a Miley today but the bag contained my Hannah stuff I would need for when I arrived in Montana. I turned to see my Dad, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver standing there. I was 18 and this was my first time away from my family and friends. A couple of weeks before I had got a email asking me as Hannah to come and visit Montana. I had said yes because I'd never been to Montana, and because it's part of my name I decided to go for it. I never knew it would be this hard.

I walked over to Oliver, the guy who could be stupid and silly sometimes, but the best guy friends I 'd ever had and I'd miss him. As I hugged him the tears started to fall. He wished me luck and hoped to see me very soon. I looked at him and I could see tears prickling his eyes, but been a boy he quickly wiped them away.

Next was Lilly, she was one of the hardest people I had to say bye to, she was my best friend in the whole wide world. I'd shared ever secret with her, including the fact im Hannah Montana, which I told her long before anyone else, well out of all my mates. She had already started crying which made me cry even harder, I hugged her and soon we stopped hugging and it felt like we'd been separate forever. I moved on to Jackson as Oliver comforted Lilly. I couldn't believe it but I would actually miss them together. At first I'd been totally weirded out by it, but now I was used to it I was going to miss it.

I hugged Jackson and I told him that I couldn't believe it but I'd miss him terribly. He said I shouldn't be so soft, but hugged me again and wished me luck.

Now for the hardest part. Saying bye to my dad. He had raised me, he had faith in me, he wasn't just a my dad he was much more, he was my dad plus best friend. I cried into him as I hugged him, I didn't think I'd stop. After about 5 minutes of hugging my dad a crying, we parted. He wished me luck and kissed me goodbye.

I jumped into the limo and Bob (my driver) closed the door. I wound the window down and waved goodbye, I waved until the house was a blur. Then I laid down on the backseats and cried.


	2. Miley's Death

(present)

Lilly POV

OMG! Oliver have you read today's headlines?

"no, what is it like?"

"Miley Stuart Dies In Tragic Fire"

"no way" he said coming over to take a look, "OMG, Miley's dead."

I felt tears spring to my eyes, I couldn't read on. I hadn't seen Miley since the day she left for Montana. I couldn't believe I hadn't had chance to say a proper goodbye. I needed to get my head away from the news paper so I decided to watch a little TV. I turned on TV and Hannah Montana a.k.a Miley's voice boomed out. She was doing an interview on her good friend Miley's death.

"It was a big surprise when I was told, Me and Miley go way back. We've known each other since we were babies as we both come from the same place. I hit me pretty hard. I knew her dear friends Lilly and Oliver and im sure they will be upset as well, but everyone needs to remember she's in a better place now, with her mother."

I gawped at the TV screen, was this really happening, had Miley faked her own death to stay Hannah Montana? I never knew she was that shallow. It must have hit Oliver hard as well because neither of us done anything for about 5 minutes. It was the postman that made us move again.

I was a little scared of going to work today, I worked with loads of people who went to our old High School and they might give sympathy for Miley's death and I knew it was all a big lie. I couldn't believe she'd done this, it made me feel sick inside as I walked in to work and towards my office.

"Lilly!!!"

It was Amber

"OMG, Im so sorry to here about your friend Miley, she didn't deserve to die."

"thanks Amber, but I'd really like to be alone today" I answered and walked into my office. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled engaged over it, I pined it up on my door and logged on to my computer.

I got the Hannah Montana fansite up and clicked on send Hannah an email. I really hoped Hannah read these and not some stranger because I needed to ask her about Miley's death

Dear Hannah,

I saw your interview about Miley Stuart's death, and im your best friend Lilly and I want to know why you have faked your own death. Miley was better than Hannah because that was the real you, Hannah is just someone you made up. Now you've lost her forever and you can never get the real you back.

Lilly Truscott

I clicked the send button and it was sent. I turned the computer of and decided that I'd call it a day by playing a sick. I went to my manger and told him I didn't feel to good and would it be okay if I went home. He said it would be okay, and he used to go to our High School as well and said he was sorry for my loss. I needed to be alone right now so I called a cab and rod home in silence.

I arrived home and made a cup of Hot Coco. I went up to the bedroom and lay down on my bed.

I stayed lying there in silence till I heard Oliver come in from work. I decided I should go down then so I got up and walked downstairs.

"Oh hey Lilly, why you home so early?"

"I pulled a sick"

"after what was on TV and in the news this morning?"

" yeah, I just don't see why she'd do this."

"hey, why don't we pop round to Robbie Ray's, get her address or cell number, then we can contact her."

"okay, I guess it would properly make me feel better, knowing why she did what she did."

"Okay, lets get going"

He grabbed the keys and we headed for the car.

Miley/Hannah's POV

I sat in my Hannah clothes starring at the computer screen. I'd been return my fan mail, when I stumbled upon Lilly Truscott's, my best friend in the whole wide world who I hadn't seen in years was sending me an email asking why I had faked my own death.

I couldn't exactly tell her I'd faked my own death because I didn't have time for Miley, that I hadn't been out of this stupid wig in months. That Miley was no longer me, that I was officially Hannah now. I couldn't do that. So I did something I never thought I'd do, but I wrote her an email back been mean and horrid, not Miley at all but very much Hannah

Dear Lilly,

Im sorry, but I have no clue who or what your talking about. My name is Hannah Montana and Miley Stuart was a dear friend of mine. I was never her and she was never me. Miley died in a fire a few days back, and I find your practical joke very hurtful as I did not get a chance to say my proper good bye. This was very hurtful and I don't consider you as a fan but a cruel person

Hannah Montana

I regretted it from the moment I press sent, I felt like sending another email saying it was my friend playing a joke, but I thought that would make it worse. So I shut down my computer and heading for the limo waiting to take me clubbing with all my mates.

Lilly's POV

'knock knock'

"you sure this is a good idea Oliver?"

"yeah, he's bound to have information on Miley's whereabouts, and you need to find out why she's done this."

"yeah, I guess your right"

Robbie Ray answered the door and seemed surprised to see us standing there, he invited us in straight away and asked us for anything to eat or drink. Finally he got round to asking us why we were here. He didn't have any information on Miley, to my surprise he hadn't heard anything from her in months and had been just as shocked as us when he'd seen the front page.

So I left there feeling just as down about Miley as when I'd entered. But I new I needed to forget Miley, because she'd obviously moved on with her life and I needed to do the same thing. I mean my life was good, I had a great house, wonderfully job, lovely friends and the bets boyfriend any one could ever wish for. What more did I need?


	3. The Email

Hannah/Miley POV

I was out clubbing with my mates, why wasn't I happier. I loved doing this. It was that stupid email from Lilly I'd got earlier. I couldn't help but feel guilty. She would open that either tonight or tomorrow morning and she would be heart broken. I looked around at my Hannah friends. They didn't know I'd ever been Miley, I'd only ever told Lilly and Oliver, they had only ever been my true friends and now I was a idiot for losing them when I could have held them close. Maybe Lilly would have been freaked out a bit at first but she'd have eventually understood, because were best friends, and then there's Oliver. Was him and Lilly still in touch? I doubted they would still be dating as it was a high school relationship. But maybe there friendship had lived on. Had he saw the interview or read the headlines? I needed to get in touch with them, but I also needed to stay here with my new friends. I could give away any clues about the biggest secret ever. I was well and truly torn.

Lilly POV

After visiting Mr Stuart Oliver decided to try take my mind off Miley by treating me to some Pizza. We went to my favourite Pizza Place and had so much fun. I had put Miley to the back of my mind and knew that's where she should stay. When we got home I decided I should check my emails as I hadn't really had time to at work after the major Miley situation. I decided to use the laptop so I wouldn't be stuck upstairs on my own. So I powered up my laptop and checked my inbox. I hadn't checked it in a few days so I had about 50. but I noticed that the latest one was a returned email from the Hannah website. I clicked on it and read the email. As I read tears sprang to my eyes. How can she not remember me, and why was she talking as if she had been best friends with herself.

"Lilly, are you okay?" asked Oliver when he saw I was crying.

"yeah fine, my eyes just watering that's all" I replied quickly wiping the tears away.

Oliver walked over, I knew I hadn't fooled him.

"come on Lilly, just tell me what's wrong, I'm here to help." He said when he reached me

So I told him, I told him about writing the email to Miley at work asking why she had done what she did, I then let him read the email. By the end I didn't know why but I was crying so much I felt I couldn't stop.

I went to sit on the couched and Oliver came an sat beside me putting his arm around me. I cuddled into him till finally I ran out of tears.

"I need to forget about Miley don't I." I said to Oliver

"Lilly she was your best friend, you'll never forget her. It's impossible, but you can't let her bother you this much. There is much more important things in life. Like your birthday next week. Why don't we concentrate on that. Plus I bet Miley had friends with her when she wrote that email, why don't we send another one asking her to come.?"

"I don't think that would work, because half my work mates coming to the party used to go to school with us and read about Miley's death"

"so invite her as Hannah, even if she's performing, you still get to see her and you can talk with her backstage."

"no I can't. im scared in case she says no. I just want people who are already invited to come."

"Okay"

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll just go make myself some hot coca"

"hey don't worry I'll get that, you go up and I'll bring it up"

"Thanks Oliver"

I walked upstairs as he headed to the kitchen. All that crying had made me really tired. I got changed and into bed when Oliver brought up my hot coca. He said he was going to stay down and watch TV for a bit. We said goodnight and he went downstairs and I fell asleep.

Hannah/Miley POV

I'd came back from clubbing with my mates and they'd told me to check out this funny youtube video they'd sent me so I logged onto my Hannah inbox. I realised that the latest email was from Lilly's email address. I didn't expect 2 get a email back. I was scared she'd be really upset, but I couldn't help but open it and read what it said.

Dear Hannah/Miley

This isn't Lilly, but a close friend of Lilly's, Jake Ryan. That's how I know your secret. Poor Lilly was heartbroken when she read your email. But I know that isn't the real you, so I wanted to speak on her behalf and give you a chance to be the girl we know you are, please perform as Hannah Montana at Lilly's birthday party on Monday night. The party is been held on the beach you went to everyday, the one with Rico's stall. Hope you remember it and come along. If you need more detail just ask

Lots Of Love Jake

Xoxo

Erm… Jake Ryan was asking me to make up with Lilly and perform at her birthday party. I couldn't believe it, half of me was saying do it but the other was saying not to. If I did, then I might see all my old friends and have a blast like old times, although I was Hannah. But if I did and Lilly was mad at me. Well I just could face it. But my hands seem 2 right for themselves.

Dear Jake Ryan,

I'd be honoured to perform at a fans birthday party, I can't wait to meet Lilly. By the way, did you used to be an actor or something? Im sure I've heard your name somewhere. And I don't need directions s as my limo driver will be taken me

Hannah Montana

I couldn't believe I'd just wrote that. There was no way I was going to that party. No way.


	4. Lilly's Birthday Party

Lilly's POV

I was so excited, it was my 28th birthday. I couldn't believe I was having my 28th birthday on the same beach as I'd had nearly every birthday party in my life. And with most of the same friends as well, and a few people who I'd became friendly with over the years such as Ashley. She still hung around with Amber and she was nice to me and all, but I weren't that keen on her because I always got the impression she thought she was the best. Tonight thought was all about me, no Amber or Hannah all me, plus I was even more excited as Oliver told me he had a special surprise lined up. I couldn't wait.

Miley/Hannah POV

I couldn't believe I was out clubbing with my mates when I should be in LA, heading to Rico's beach for Lilly's birthday. I couldn't just not turn up so I wiped out my iPhone and sent Jake an email saying I couldn't make it. That made me feel a little better

Oliver POV

This night was going perfect Lilly would be here any soon and so would Hannah. I was looking out for the limo turning up when my phone dinged, it was an email off Hannah.

Dear Jake,

So sorry but got stuck in traffic and wont make it tonight, wish Lilly a happy birthday

Hannah Montana

oh man, id promised Lilly a special surprise what could I do now?

Lilly POV

This was the best party ever, okay so Miley wasn't there but she could never be at one of my party's again, but apart from her everyone of my mates was here and it was really going great. There was dancing, great snacks provided by Rico. This was the best and I need to thank Oliver. But I couldn't find him anywhere. I searched and eventually bumped into Jake.

"oh hey Jake, you seen Oliver around?"

"I saw him about 15 minutes ago; he said he needs to go get your surprise ready, woops I don't think I should have told you that"

"Don't worry, he told me he had a surprise planed, and you didn't tell me what it was so no harm done" I said laughing and walked away


	5. Surprise

Lilly POV

The party was in full swing, everyone was enjoying themselves, when Oliver announced it was time for birthday speeches. I was so touched by everyone, they said some amazing stuff about me, I couldn't believe they thought so much of me.

Soon it was Oliver's turn and I was a little nervous as he'd promised me a special surprise and hadn't delivered it. I hoped he'd hurry up because I knew this sounded horrid but I was getting impatient. Anyhow, I need to listen to his speech.

"Lilly, I've known you since Kindergarten; you were my first ever best friend. Then we moved into middle school and became friends with Miley, even though she was girl you didn't leave me out, and we all became the best of friends. Then we headed to High school and turned 16. we began dating and that when I truly felt love for the first time. Lilly I love you with all my heart, so please come up here so I can give you your surprise"

I was so moved by his speech. I ran up, not caring about the surprise any more to be honest, I just wanted him to know I loved him back.

Then came the surprise; Oliver bent down on one knee pulled out something from his pocket and asked me…

"Lilly will you marry me?"

I was in complete shock, I couldn't move, he was asking me to marry him. Eventually I bounced back and answered.

"Yes!"

We hugged and he placed the ring on my finger while the guests cheered us. I had never been so happy in my life, this was truly the best night of my life I thought as we headed towards the dance floor.

Hannah/Miley POV

"okai, so how wants another round im buying?"

"I will babes, gosh love you" replied Tracy in her squeaky little voice.

"ok, so it's a vodka for you?"

"yes please" she replied back

I knew I was drunk but I didn't know why I got myself drunk and why I carried on drinking. Every time I had a drink it made me fell a bit less guilty about missing Lilly's birthday, was that really the reason to get myself drunk? I don't know, the next thing I remember is throwing up inside a toilet stall. I felt a massive hangover coming on and I felt really drowsy. Suddenly I heard some girls come in to the toilets, they were properly doing there make-up. I decided not to leave the toilet yet as I didn't want anyone seeing me as this, you never know who's paparazzi these days, but suddenly I heard them mention my name.

"yeah I saw that interview to, I bet she didn't even know that girl Miley and properly wanted to get a little sob story in from her latest tour crisis."

"I here you, she thinks she's the best and she's not, personally Hannah Montana was better when she was a teenager, she's well past her sell by date and needs to face it."

I couldn't believe what they were saying about me, I felt so angry. I opened the door and coughed. They spun around and where speechless when they saw me standing there. I was so angry, they didn't even apologise there on the spot like they should do, so I swung for them and punched them both in the face before they could do anything. I then left the toilets feeling great.

Lilly POV

I didn't want the night to end, it had been so magical. But everything has to end sometime and it just so happened that this one was nearly over. I was dancing with Oliver to the song Before The Storm by Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana, but for once Miley didn't even enter my mind, she was going to ruin this night for me. She wasn't going to ruin anything for me ever again.


	6. Headed For The Airport

Lilly POV

"oh man, Hannah hits headlines again" said Oliver handing me the newspaper the next morning

I read the headline

Hannah Hits 2 girls In Bathroom

"you know what Oliver, im not going to let her get in the middle of my life anymore. Before my birthday I was so depressed about her, but I refuse to let her ruin my life anymore."

"good for you babes, im proud of you" replied Oliver.

Hannah/Miley POV

Oh man, it was splattered all over the front page of the newspaper, and it wasn't good. I can't believed I hit them girls last night in the toilets. I haven't a clue what came over me. I just suddenly felt so angry, but now I felt I could never go out in public.

Ding

Oh my gosh, that made me jump. I hadn't expected it to go. I'd been that drunk last night that I hadn't taken off the wig before I went to bed so I knew I was safe, I opened the door to find Tracy stood there.

"hey babes, I can't believe you got your face on the front page for slapping someone" she said as she barged her way in

"me either, and the worst thing is the fact I can't even remember it."

"oh man, that must be some hangover. Anyway did you read the article, because the girls are threaten to sue."

"Oh man that's the I have so many things on my mind right now, and now I could get everything taken off me for getting flipping drunk and hitting someone"

"don't worry babes im here for you, unlike that supposable best mate Lola, I'll get you out of this."

"Trace stop bringing Lola up, she was my best friend, but most friends loose touch. We don't need to mention Lola or Mike, you're my best mate now."

"I know, by the way, wouldn't mind talking about Mike, he was cute"

"and he's married to Lola" I added on the end.

Lilly POV

"it's beautiful. It sure was a shock last night when he popped the question. Were you excepting it Lilly?" questioned Amber

"no not at all. But im really glad he did, I've never felt so happy in all my."

"awww bless, I wish my boyfriend would ask me to marry him."

"not in your lifetime" whispered Jayne and girl who worked in our office block and same as me found Amber a little bossy and snobby. I sniffled a laugh as Amber's face grew red with furry. She stomped of back to her office. I collapsed into a fit of giggles alongside Jayne.

"oh man don't look now but he comes Joannie."

"URH"

I couldn't stand Joannie. We'd made friends back when were 15; because she had started dating Oliver, but because me and Oliver had got together soon after they split up she had blamed me, so that lead us to not speaking again. I wonder if she already knew about me and Oliver.

"Hey Lilly. Heard you had a great party last night!" said Joannie as she approached us

"Yeah! It was amazing, the best party ever!"

"Cool, so I kind of heard that Oliver had a surprise planned for you"

"Yeah that's correct"

"Awww honey don't worry, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Huh? He didn't break up with me."

"He didn't?"

"No! actually he asked me to marry him"

"Oh! Well got to go bye"

As soon as she was out of ear shot Jayne butted in

"ohmigosh she is totally jealous, just because her fling in high school didn't work out and he realised he's totally in love with you."

We both laughed as we head our separate ways.

Hannah/Miley POV

"gosh Hannah hurry up in there"

"sorry Trace but I want to look my best"

"fine!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in my Hannah clothes. I remembered when they used to make me feel happy and confident. Now when I looked at myself, yes my outfit was as sparkling as ever but the expression on my face was wrong, instead of smiling I was frowning. Al I really wanted was my old life back.

I stared at the boxes and suitcase in the corner of my room. They were filled with my Miley stuff.

*bang bang*

"Come on Hannah, you need to hurry up." Shouted Tracy through the door.

I opened the door a smidge and handed Tracy the keys to my big closet, she loves going in there.

"here entertain yourself in my closet while I get ready"

As soon as I knew she was in the closet I packed my main Hannah clothes in empty suitcases. Most of my normal everyday Hannah stuff was in my actual room. There was quite a bit, I hadn't realised how much I had before. I filled 3 suitcase with my Hannah stuff and managed to slip a spare wig on top. But I doubted I'd need that again. I grabbed my Miley bags and with all 7 suitcase I jumped out of the window. The only thing I knew was I was heading for the airport.


	7. Hannah's Gone Too

Hannah/Miley POV

I ripped my Hannah wig off so I wouldn't get recognised and replaced it with a ginger wig. I then called for a taxi. I finally turned up at the airport and was ready to buy a ticket. I was going to England.

Next Day

Lilly POV

"Oh man, Hannah's in the newspaper again." Said Oliver walking in holding the newspaper

"what's she in for this time" I asked.

"Singer and actress Hannah Montana disappeared yesterday when supposedly getting ready for to go out. Her friend had been told to find something for her in her closet and when she came back all her stuff including herself had gone. She found the window wide open but there was no sign of Hannah. "she had saw the front page yesterday and was really stressed about it because it was one lie. Maybe that caused her to leave". Told her friend Tracy. We don't know if that's true but we do know Hannah has been in a lot of upset lately from her friends death. Maybe this whole thing just got to much" read Oliver

"Oh Mi God! She's ran away?"

"looks like it" said Oliver handing me the newspaper so I could read it for myself. I couldn't believe this

"you think she'll come back?" I asked Oliver

"maybe, don't know" he replied

"well I got to get to work, see you tonight" I said grabbing my bag and kissing Oliver goodbye.

I arrived at work and the whole office was a buzz over this whole Hannah situation. I was on my way to my office when Jayne approached me.

"hey Lilly! So what do you think of the whole Hannah situation?" she asked me

" well, im more of a Taylor fan than Hannah, so im don't really care" I replied and entered my office.

Of course I cared, she was my best friend and she always will be. But like I said before I wasn't letting her get in the way anymore.

Later That day

"Im home" I shouted when I walked in

"hey" replied Oliver coming downstairs, "how was your day?"

"it was alright, im sick of everyone talking about Hannah running away thought, even after I told them I was a Taylor fan not Hannah fan."

"yeah, it's all everyone's been talking about at my work today as well" said Oliver

"she's only done it for attention, so they'll all feel sorry for her and stop been mean about her hitting them girls."

"yeah, your right" replied Oliver

"im going to go upstairs and get changed, I'll be down soon" I told him, then headed upstairs.

I took off my office suit and hung it up in the closet. I pulled out my shabby jeans and a stripy sweater. Once I was dressed, I pulled a brush through my hair and headed downstairs. I could smell Spaghetti Bolognese cooking and my mouth started watering. I ran the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Do I smell your world famous Spaghetti Bolognese cooking?" I asked with a smile

"yep you do" he replied with a laugh and kiss.

"thought I'd treat you to your favourite. Go sit down and I'll bring it over when it's done." He told me.

So I went to the couch and switched on TV. It would nearly be the end of MTV Top 10 and I wanted to see what was number 1. I turned it on as Jonas Brothers and Keep It Real was finishing. It was number 3. Taylor Swift and Forever and Always was number 2, I had hoped it to be number 1. I love her new song. It had been on her CD Fearless ages ago, but she'd only recently realised it properly. I loved it and had listened to it at least 100 times. It was soon over and surprise, surprise Hannah was number 1 with her new song Wanna Know You, she had realised it with David Archuleta ages ago, but know she decided to realise and solo version. Personally I preferred David and Hannah's version.

"what happened to David?" asked Oliver bringing over our tea.

"she's gone solo with this song" I replied digging into my Spag-Bol.

"It was better with David" said Oliver digging into his Spag-Bol as well.

Once we'd both finished Oliver offered to wash up. he suggested we watch a movie. We didn't have that many in so I suggested I popped down to the movie shop while he washed up.

"Okay, but ring me up if you spot one you fancy." He shouted as i ran upstairs to find some shoes and a jacket.

I pulled on my black converse and grabbed my green hoodie. I put my phone in my pocket and ran back downstairs

"will do" I replied to what he said earlier as I kissed him goodbye grabbed my keys and left.

I hopped into my car. It was a little cold out so I closed the roof. I then switched on the radio and listened to Taylor Swift's top 40 singles. Before I knew it I was at the movie shop. There was big sign on there was a big sign in the window advertising the new Twilight movie. I'd had never got into them. I walked in and went to look at the new realises. After looking at them for 5 minute I pick up what looks like the best. It's called Juno 2. I watched the 1st one when it was realised, and I'd enjoyed it. I didn't know they'd made a new one. So I phoned Oliver. He said it sounded good. So I got that one plus at nice big tub of cookie dough. I then headed back home where Oliver had popcorn waiting. We snuggled up in front of the TV and watched the movie. I loved night like this.

**Authors Note**

**I don't usually do these but I decided to let you guys know that the next chapter is going to be 1 year on. Because im running out of pre married Loliver stuff without Miley fitting into it**


	8. Wedding Day

**Okay so remember we are now 1 year into the future plus I got the names for there siblings from one of my favourite stories First Kiss By xx SkaterChick xx**

Lilly POV

"Ohmigosh, you look amazing" said Jayne as I walked out of my room in my wedding dress.

"Thanks" I replied. I couldn't help but smile. My big day had finally come. I was finally marring the man of my dream.

"I can't believe it's already here, it only seemed like yesterday you were telling me you were engaged." Said my cousin Sarah.

"anyway we need to get going if you don't want to be late for your big day" said my bridesmaid and also cousin Katy.

"yeah, I bet Oliver's already there" replied my sister and maid of honour Rose.

"well the car just pulled up, so I think that's our cue." I said pulling on my high heels and grabbing my flowers. They were a beautiful selection of Lilly's and Rose's. we kind of choose them because they were mine and Rose's name.

Oliver POV

Ohmigosh I was so nervous, today was finally our wedding day. I was so happy. Lilly was the girl of my dreams. I never thought she'd fall for me, yet her I was in my tux waiting for her to walk down the isle.

"dude, you alright? Ya look propa worried" said Owen, my brother and best man

"Im fine. Im not worried just a little nervous" I replied. Owen was a couple of years older than me and had been in and out of relationships so many times it was unbelievable. He didn't believe in settling down like I did. He said that stopped you from playing the field, he said there was no such thing as love. But I knew there was because I was in love with Lilly and I'd been in love with Lilly since I could remember.

Lilly POV.

We had arrived, I had butterflies in my stomach as I got out the car and entered the church. It was very big and I wouldn't like to be here on my own at night. In fact I don't think I'd like to be on my own in the first place. Sarah went to check if everything was set as I waited outside with Katy, Rose and Jayne. After what seemed like a lifetime Sarah returned and said everything was ready. I stood up and got in my place. My dad came out and we linked. I then heard the music and started down the isle. Oliver looked amazing in his tux. Sarah, Katy, Jayne and Rose walked behind me. I looked round and saw all our friends sat there. The only person that I would have liked to be there but wasn't was Miley. But no one knew where she was, including her dad. He couldn't even report a missing person because she was meant to be dead. Remember last year when in told you she was in the newspaper because Hannah had ran away, we'll since then no one has seen her. Anyway enough about Miley. I reached Oliver and he held out his hand and I held it as the ceremony began.

45 minutes later and it was drawing to a close.

"Oliver Oscar Oken do you take Lillian Samantha Truscott To Be Your Lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I Do" he replied smiling at me.

" Lillian Samantha Truscott do you take Oliver Oscar Oken to be your Lawfully Wedded Wife?"

"I Do" I replied smiling at Oliver and squeezing his hand.

"you are now man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

He pulled me in for a kiss, and although it was the millionth tome we'd kissed. It felt the most special. It was no longer my boyfriend Oliver but my husband Oliver. We pulled apart and headed down the isle hand in hand. It was the happiest day of my life.

We had to go and sign all the stuff and get a few photo's taken. Eventually we headed outside where all our friends were waiting to throw confetti over us. We laughed and I threw the flowers. Jayne caught them, I was happy for her, we had a little chat when a beautiful White Horse pulled up. it had a golden white carriage behind it. Me and Oliver just stared till Owen and Rose piped in.

"Tada" said Rose excitedly

"you deserve to ride in style on your big day" Owen said, his eyes were glinting.

"OMG, thanks guys" we both said, we hugged them both. We then hugged our closest friends plus family. Then we got in the carriage and rode away. Well not into the sunset like on a perfect movie, but we headed to our reception.


	9. Speech's

Lilly POV

It couldn't get any better. I couldn't believe Owen and Rose had organised this. It was amazing. I had always dreamt about my wedding day, and it was 10 rimes better in real life. We were in the horse and carriage for about an hour when we eventually pulled up at the hotel were we were having the reception. I didn't want it to end, but I guess sit had to. So we hopped out of the carriage and got more confetti thrown at us.

After that we had more photos done. Once outside, inside, on our own, with family, with friends, and a photo of everyone at the wedding. So eventually it was time for the meal.

We went inside to find most of the guest's already seated. They all cheered as we walked in. we said thanks and sat down. On our table was our parents, our bridesmaids, our other important members, plus the best man. It was an amazing meal, and soon it was time for the speech's.

Mom went first.

"Lilly and Oliver have known each other since kindergarten. They have been best friends all there lives. That's why it was big surprise when Lilly came home at 16 to tell us her new boyfriend was Oliver. As I watched them I saw there relationship grow thicker. He helped her throw everything. I couldn't have asked for anything else. I always thought they'd grow apart, like all couples. But not these guys, they stuck together, and last year, when they found out about there best friend Miley. He was so supportive and helped her get throw it. So thank you Oliver, for been there for my little girl. I wish you all the best in your future life." And she raised her glass.

I was so touched, I felt tears come to my eyes. However next was Oliver's mom.

"like Tori said, Lilly and Oliver have been best friends since kindergarten. I thought there friendship was so strong that nothing could wreck. So that meant I had my doubts about them too dating each other. But it couldn't have been a more perfect relationship. You guys love each other and that's all that matter's, so congratulation's to Lilly and Oliver." And she raised her glass. More tears welmed

Dad was next

"well, to be honest I don't know how I can quite top of them to speech's. They've both mentioned there younger days together, so I'd just like to say; Oliver look after my little girl. Otherwise I'll knock your head off. No im only kidding, because I know you'd never let anything bad happen to Lilly. You've been with her through everything. To the happy couple." And he raised his glass. This time the tears came, not sad tears of course, happy tears. I was so touched by everyone's speech's. Oliver put his arm round me and whispered if I was okay. I nodded and it was time for his dad's.

" well, trust me to be last. Everyone has said everything about these too. Basically, you can't love any deeper than there's. I always used to say they'd fall in love, and I was right. There the two most special people in the whole world. Long live Lilly and Oliver." And he raised his glass.

Our parent's had said some wonderful things, more tears of happiness ran down my face. It was now Rose's time.

"I can say a lot about my sister Lilly, which I don't think I should. No im only joking. She's my little sister, but she is so much more mature than me. She can mange to keep hold of a boyfriend unlike me, and she can keep a job, unlike me. Basically, my sister is a whole lot better than me in everyway. I think she's prettier, smarter, kinder and more talented than me. Oliver, your lucky to have captured my sister's heart. You couldn't get a better wife. So congratulations." And she raised her glass.

More tears came. Oliver tightened his grip round me to he was there to comfort me. Now it was time for Owen, Oliver's brother/best man.

"okay. So im not that great at speech's. basically, I don't believe in marriage. I think you should play the field. Clearly Oliver doesn't, seen as thought he has had the same girlfriend practically his whole life. But as long as my brothers happy, then im happy. He's my brother. My younger, annoying brother, but he's still me my brother. It's his life, and he has different ways in which to live it. So Lilly and Oliver. Happy Wedding Day" and he raised his glass.

Wow. For someone who wasn't great at speech's that was amazing. Anyway, finally it was Oliver's turn.

"so, it's my turn. I am going to start with a story you properly have heard before. It was the first day of Kindergarten and I was sat drawing with my brand new crayons. It was a big 64 pack with a sharpener. Lilly came skipping over and asked if she could use them. Since they were new and she was a girl I said no. I went back to my colouring and when she suddenly grabbed my hand. From that moment onward's I've always had a mini crush on Lilly. I never thought that I would be married to her when I was older. Im the luckiest guy in the planet. I never thought Lilly would fall for me. Im so happy, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with Lilly." And he raised his glass.

I've never been so touched in my life. Tears ran down my cheeks as I stood up and hugged him tight. This was the happiest best day ever. I couldn't imagine my life without Oliver Oscar Oken.


	10. Delivery

**A/N: okay, so I've skipped another year. Throughout the next few chapters there will be quite a few years go by. This is so I can get Miley back into the story.**

Lilly POV

I lie in bed. I couldn't get to sleep. Oliver lay fast asleep next to me. Man. Why couldn't I get to sleep? Suddenly, the top of my legs felt wet, and I don't think I'd wet myself.

"Oliver, Oliver, wake up" I said, sitting up slightly and shaking him.

He grumbled and opened one eye

"what's wrong is everything okay?" he asked in a very sleepy voice.

"no Oliver. My water's have broke." I answered. This got him awake. He bolted out of bed. Grabbed some shoes and helped me out. I was about to give birth to my first baby. He helped me downstairs. Grabbed the keys and we headed towards the car. The pains got worse by the minute.

"Hurry up, this is really painful" I said to Oliver, then let out a yelp.

"Im driving as fast as I can, we'll get there soon, I promise." He told me

But whenever your in a hurry, you come across more red lights and stop signs than you can imagine. Plus, we got caught speeding. Trust us.

"excuse me, what do you think your doing, speeding? Just because it's night don't mean you can speed," said the officer

"sorry sir. My wife's just in labour and I need to get to the hospital as soon as I can" he told the officer

"oh okay, my wife's been through it as well, and it isn't pretty when there giving birth and you haven't reached the hospital. Off you go" he said

"thanks sir" and we were off again.

When we reached the hospital, I was in a big deal of pain. He ran and got me an wheelchair, I managed to get out the car and into the wheelchair. He pushed me into the hospital. We then got carted into a room by a doctor. While I was getting put on the bed Oliver whipped out his phone to call my mom and dad.

"hello"

"Hey, it's Oliver."

"Is everything okay Oliver, because it's two in the morning."

"Lilly's giving birth"

"we'll be right there Oliver."

"can you ring my mom as well because I don't have time, got to help Lilly"

"Okay"

End of phone call.

Oliver came and sat beside me. He held my hand as the pains grew longer and more painful. The doctor's and nurse's came in and it was time we started this whole operation.

After what seemed like a lifetime of pain, I had given birth to a little baby girl.

"okay, one done, time to get her sister or br0ther out." Said the nurse.

"WHATTT!!!!" me and Oliver said together

"no one told you it was twins." The nurse said.

"NO" we both answered.

"well, honey you having twins, and we need to hurry up, or it will make you in even more pain." Replied the nurse

So, I went throw more pain, and eventually our second baby girl was born. They went to wash her off with her sister; I leaned back on the bed feeling relieved. Oliver put his arm round me and we hugged. Suddenly my mom came bursting in.

"Is everything okay" she shouted, not noticing it was just me and Oliver.

"everything's fine mom, I've given birth." I said, as we sniggered quitely

"oh right" she replied, calming down. "what was it then?"

Suddenly Oliver's mom came bursting in.

"Is everything okay, she isn't in too much pain is she" she shouted.

"I've already given birth" I answered and me and Oliver snigger once more

"Oh okay, so was it a boy" she asked, perfectly calm.

See my mom and Oliver's mom had been having a compertion since I announced I was pregnant. Oliver's family have always had boys, and we have always had girls, so my mom bet Laura that it would be a girl. So now they were waiting to see if it was a girl or boy.

I looked at Oliver and he nodded, making me know I should tell them

"Look's like the Truscott's win" I said with a smile

"yes you had a girl, I knew it knew it, now my pink baby grow won't go to waste." Said my mom happily.

"wait, we've also got one more think to tell you" Oliver said,

"what?" said Laura with a questioning look.

"It was twins" I said and they let out a couple of squeals. Mom came and hugged me, and Laura hugged Oliver, then they switched and hugged the other one. Then they called our dad's in and told them the good news, which meant more hugging. Then our dad's went for some thing to eat and drink, and our mom's had a lot to say.

"wow, Lilly, well done. I thought it was hard having both you and Rose. It must have been a lot more harder for you having them straight after each other." My mom said clutching my hand

"it was kind of painful, but it's worth it" I said hugging her tight.

After half an hour we were aloud to see our baby girl. I held one and Oliver held the other one.

"any idea's on names?" he asked me

"I don't know, I kind of like the name Samantha." I said staring down at the baby girl in my hand.

"I like that name too, so we got one name done. How about this little girl in my hands" he asked me

"you decide a name, there not just mine, there yours too." I told him.

"okai, but im not that good at names, erm… how about Jayne." He asked looking up at me.

I looked up to, "cool name, I think Samantha and Jayne and very nice names for twins." I said

"good" he said, as he put his arm around me and we hugged like one big happy family. Little did I know, that we were still only a small family back then.


	11. Moving

**A/N: like I said before I will be skipping years out, because hopefully Miley will be back in my next chapter, if it can fit into it.**

"Oliver, you almost ready?" I shouted upstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." He shouted downstairs.

"Mommy, mommy, we finished packing our toys" said Sam and Jayne running downstairs.

"good girls, can you go tell your dad he needs to get down here." I asked them and they went running back upstairs.

"what is it honey" Oliver asked coming downstairs.

"Where moving today and there's still so much to do." I complained, pilling more books into a box.

"honey, as long as we don't forget the kids then we have nothing to loose." He told me.

"I don't think were going to leave 7 kids behind." I said sniffling a laugh.

"so, everything's good" he said helping me pack the books. Suddenly there was a knock.

"mommy, ill get it" shouted Joe running downstairs.

"okay honey" I said as he went to the door.

"Hello, Joe honey, is your mom or dad in?" it was my mom.

"yeah, there in there nana" replied Joe and pointed to use in the kitchen. We were now packing up the cooking stuff.

"hello, just thought I'd pop over and see if you needed any help. Or if you'd like me to take the kids of you so you can get on with your packing." Said my mom coming into the kitchen.

"well the moving guys will be here in a an hour and were going to be following them. But we would be very grateful if you kept the kids upstairs so we can pack everything down here." I told her grabbing some kitchen tools and plonking them in the box.

"okay honey" she said and took off upstairs.

We carried on packing the kitchen stuff and moved onto the Living room.

"Oliver, are you sure were doing the right thing?" I asked him looking a little worried.

"what do you mean?" he asked looking up to see me worried

"I mean moving to Tennessee, California is our home." I said looking more worried

"Lilly, there's no way we can raise 7 kids in this tiny house" he said, coming over and sitting me down on the couch

"yeah I know, but was it a good idea not getting a house in California, a bigger one." I asked him.

"I thought this was what you wanted" he asked me

"I do, but I'll miss my mom loads" I said

"Don't worry Lilly, we can come and visit anytime you want." He said and started combing my hair with his fingers.

"how will we afford it though?" I asked him snuggling up, I loved it when he played with my hair.

"We should be making enough with the hotel." He told me.

"yeah I guess your right" I said and we hugged for about 5 minutes.

"I think we should carry on packing" he said giving me a kiss on the head.

"yeah, I guess your right" I replied and we got up.

3 hours later

"okay, that's everything packed. Go make sure there's nothing but boxes, my mom and 7 kids upstairs" I told Oliver and he ran upstairs when the door bell rang.

"Hello, are you Lilly Oken?" it was a stocky man and I guessed he was the removal man.

"Yep, that's me. Are you the removal guys?" I asked

"yeah, that's us. Is it okay if we start packing everything into the vans?" he asked.

"yeah sure." I said and invited them in.

"Lilly honey, Lizzie is crying for some milk" said my mom coming down stairs.

"In the microwave" I told my mom and started helping the men.

She warmed the milk up then went back upstairs.

"is that your mom then?" one of the men asked, he was in about his late 40's.

"yep, she's helping me with the kids" I told him

"how many you got like?" he asked me.

"7, 3 boys and 4 girls" I told him trying to make friendly conversation.

"wow, your looking good for a women with 7 kids, you must have had them when you were young." He said stacking some boxes

"no, I've had them over the last 5 years." I told him, helping him stack them.

"wow, 7 kids in 5 years." He said looking shocked.

"2 sets of twins" I said laughing a little.

"well, I have kids, with my ex wife. I love kids" he said raising he eyebrows as I looked at him weirdly, he wasn't flirting was he?

"oh okay" I said, going into the kitchen, I need to stop talking to him like this I guess I'd given him too much information.

"is it hard been a single mom then?" he asked coming closer to me.

"Lilly, your mom told me the men were here." Said Oliver coming downstairs. His time is perfect.

"yeah, there here Oliver." I told him and the removal man quickly moved away form me.

"you guys need any help?" asked Oliver coming into the kitchen.

"no were alright" they said and carried on working. The man that had been chatting me up went all shy and bright red. As soon as he went to load some stuff in the I told Oliver.

"urh, that's very creepy, he's like old enough to be your dad" said Oliver.

"hey that's an insult to my dad" I said and we both laughed.

After an hour everything was packed. Suddenly Owen burst threw the doors.

"heya guys" he said coming over to use. "how's the move coming on?" he asked us

"good, good, except one of your so called work mates was hitting on my wife" said Oliver a little angry.

"what, I don't know why. I told them it was for my brother and his wife." He said looked confused.

"well it was him" said Oliver pointing to the man as he came through the door. When he saw Owen he looked scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. I FIRED YOU FOR FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE. NOW YOU START FLIRTING WITH MY BROTHERS WIFE. THEY HAVEN'T BEEN MARRIED LONG, ONLY 6 YEARS, SO GET OUT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" he shouted and he quickly ran away

"I don't think you'll have anymore problem. Now the removal guys said they will arrive in Tennessee about 2pm tomorrow. Im going with them to make sure they don't run off with your stuff" he told us

"okay, see you tomorrow" Oliver replied and Owen and the guys left. We were staying at Oliver's mom's tonight and flying out tomorrow morning.


	12. Who's Back?

**A/N: okay so finally it's time for a brand new entrance**

Miley/Hannah POV

I climbed down the stairs at the familiar LAX. I wasn't planning on staying in LA long. I wanted to go back to Tennessee, but I needed to see if my dad was still here. A few months ago I had phoned a LA news person and told them that Miley wasn't dead that she had just been in England studying. I was returning to America as Miley. Hannah was my past, she wasn't coming out of hiding, not ever. She had made me a bad person and I didn't want her interfering in my life. I got my bags from the airport and walked all the way to my old house. As I walked I felt safe, I remember walking this way home every night after school, most nights with Lilly. I wonder what ever happened to Lilly. I sent her that pretty mean email and never heard anything since. I wonder if she's settled down with the right guy yet. Anyway, I carried on walking till I reach my house. There was a big for sale sign in the middle of the garden. There wasn't a single car in the drive so I thought it was safe to go up the drive. When I reached the door I got a surprise. The living room was empty. Everything had gone, including my dad. I remembered when we all lived here, dad always kept a key under the plant pot. I looked under, and as if by chance there was a key there. I slide it in the lock and it fitted perfect. I opened the door and walked in. it was to bare, I wondered around and even went up to my room. It was no longer my Miley room. It looked like it had been turned into a spare bedroom. I wondered about my Hannah closet. The Miley one was still there so I crept over an opened it, it was empty, and where my double doors used to be was nothing, just a wall. It had been filled in. I headed downstairs, it was to much to bare. I got my suitcases and started to leave. Suddenly I noticed a note. It was on the cooker, it had been built in so there was no way it could be removed. I opened it and it said

Dear Miley,

I don't know why I'm writing this. But when I read about your story in the newspaper about Miley not been dead, I hoped you'd return. Your mamaw has fallen ill so im moving back to Tennessee. I left you this note and the key under the pot, because I had felling you might find it. If you do then please call me on my mobile, I need to know your alright. My mobile number is written below.

Lots Of love Dad xoxo

His number was at the bottom, I had to ring and let him know I was on m way to Tennessee.

My fingers dialled and his voice mail came on. So I left a message

Hey dad, you were right I did get your note. Im on my way to Tennessee, should arrive later tonight. Love you loads, and have missed you so much Miles

I then grabbed my luggage and headed to the airport for the second time today.

Lilly POV

"okay, nightie night don't let the bed bugs bite" I said kissing Zac goodnight.

"night mommy" he said and snuggled into bed.

I left the room

"Oliver, Zac's in bed" I told him and he went to say goodnight.

I sat on the sofa and turned over whatever Oliver was watching. I wasn't go to watch the rubbish he watched. Soon Owen would be over to babysit the kids as we worked late. When we moved out to Tennessee a 5 months ago we got a surprise when Oliver's and my family moved here as well. But know I get to be with my family like I wanted. Anyway as soon as Owen arrived we headed downstairs.

"Im going into the office shout if you need anything" I told Oliver

"okay honey, im going to go challenge Travis to a game of Tick Tack Toe" he said and headed towards main reception.

Miley POV

I'd reached Tennessee to find my dad at the airport. He'd got my message. We went to a café and talked for ages. Eventually I decided I needed to crash. He said I should come home with him. But I decided I wanted to stay at a hotel. So I headed to a new one on the edges of town. It looked nice and posh and I was so sleepy I couldn't wait to get a bed. I walked into some automatic doors to find a guy sat at a desk and another stood up beside it.

"dude, I just won you again" said the guy stood up.

"best two of three?" asked the receptionist.

"sorry dude, got to go help the mistress" he said and headed towards the main office labelled Boss. I guess he owned this place with his wife.

"Hello, would you like to check in?" asked the man behind the desk

"yes please" I said going up to the desk.

"Okay, can you just fill out this form and we will get you a room momentarily" he said and handed me a form which had all the basic information. I filled it in and handed it back. He paused when he read my name but soon went back to checking me in. I got room 345. I got m stuff and headed towards the lift. I had to walk past the boss's office and they happened to be coming out at that time. It was the same guy, the one with the dark, kind of longish hair. But this time he was accompanied by a girl with long blonde hair. She shouted to the receptionist

"Travis, were going back up now" and then they headed to the lift like me. They just called him Travis, it wasn't the Travis I'd grew up with was it. I mean he had looked at my name and paused. I don't know. The couple got in the same lift as me and pressed the penthouse button. Wow, that's classy. Anyway they just chatted amongst themselves, soon I was on the 3rd floor. I got out of the lift and headed for my room.


	13. More Suprise's

Miley POV

I woke up in the hotel after a brilliant night sleep. I've never known a hotel to be so cosy. Anyway, after having a wash and getting dressed I headed downstairs for some breakfast. I took the same lift I had last night, and when I went past the boss's office. That man was there again, and I noticed he had stuck a sign on the office. It read 'The Oken's'. I stopped in my track. The Oken's. Ohmigosh now I thought off it, he did have that shaggy hair that Oliver had always had since I could remember. I was staying at the hotel run by Oliver and his wife. Ohmigosh. Anyway I went into the cafeteria and got 2 slices of toast and a bowl of cheerio's and sat down at a spare table. I started spreading jam on my toast when I saw Oliver enter, he was with his wife who was holding a little baby girl, he had an little baby boy on his hip and 5 more kids were with them. Wow, Oliver has a big family. He looked really happy and I wish I had some kids and a husband to make my life happier. His wife looked so happy as well. I was happy he had found someone that made him happy. Anyway I finished my food and went back to my room. I actually ended up been in the same elevator as Oliver and his family. The kids were very young, none off them seemed over 5. This meet loads of noise. But I didn't mind I just kept quite as the kids argued.

"dad, I need the toilet so Sam's making water noise's." said one of his boys.

"Sam, don't tease your brother, you wouldn't like it" he said.

"Okay, daddy" said Sam and went back to talking with her sister.

"oh by the way, is Owen free this afternoon Oliver as we need to go buy supplies and the kids will just muck about" said his wife, I now knew it was Oliver. He had a brother named Owen.

"yeah, he should be. I'll ring him when I get in" he said and the doors opened on the 3rd floor. I stepped out and went to my room. A little baffled. I'd just found out that I was staying at Oliver's hotel.

Lilly POV

"Oliver, that girl was staring at you" I told him after the lift started going up again.

"don't be jealous honey." Said Oliver kissing me. The doors opened and we went into the penthouse.

Miley POV

I headed downstairs and up to the reception desk.

"hello, I really need to know who the manger of this hotel is" I asked a little nervous, it wasn't the same boy as yesterday. The one named Travis.

"the manger is Oliver Oscar Oken. Why?" he told me looking curious.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with him. I wanted to let him know in person what an excellent hotel this is." I said to him feeling a little bit better.

"okay, I'll have a word with him and see what I can do. What room are you in so I can phone up when I've got a time organised" he asked me.

" room 345" I said, I then thanked him and headed back upstairs. I waited for half an hour when suddenly the phone rang.

"hello Mrs Stewart, Mr Oken will be available in half an hour. He said he will meet you in the lobby." Said a man

"okay. Thank you" I said and hung up.

Lilly POV

Man, who knew tidying up after 7 kids would be so tiring. Suddenly Oliver came in, it shocked me because he was meant to be talking a=to a guest.

"is everything ok?" I asked him

"no, forgot to check my sugar level's" he said and walked into our bedroom where he kept his diabetes thingy. I still don't know what it's called.

When he return he asked where the lollypop's where. I guessed he had low sugar levels, so I told him they were hidden in the cupboard. He grabbed one and headed downstairs. While I carried on cleaning.

"mommy, why does daddy get to eat lollypop's and we don't" ask Jayne walking into the lounge

"because daddy need's them" I told her, knowing I was about to give a description about diabetes which would make no sense to her.

Miley POV.

I was sat waiting for Oliver in the main lobby when he came downstairs with a lollypop in his mouth. Very professional I thought to myself. He walked up to the reception desk. That Travis dude was there now.

"hey, can you check these room's are empty please Travis" he asked.

"yeah sure, by the way your guest is here, and a lollypop doesn't give a very professional look." Said Travis. I chuckled to myself because I'd just thought that.

"not my fault, sugar levels are low" he said. Oh yeah, I forgot he was diabetic. I couldn't handle it. I mean always having to monitor my sugar levels. But oh well.

Anyway he said I could come into the office so I followed him. He sat behind his desk and I sat on a chair near it.

"hi, Im Oliver Oscar Oken, Andy said you wanted a word." He said sitting back looking really relaxed.

"yeah I did. Im Miley Ray Stewart." I said shaking

When he heard my name he almost chocked on his lollypop. I felt really bad, he just stared at me like he didn't want me to be there.

"what do you want?" he said bitterly.

"to talk, Oliver, you were one of my best friends. And when I heard you were the manger of this place I had to talk to you. I've missed you so much." I said looking at my lap.

"really, because you didn't really act like a best friend. To me or Lilly." He said just as bitter.

"I know, and im really sorry. I should have been there for you guys. "I said still looking down. I couldn't bring myself to look up.

"im not going to chuck you out of my hotel because you're a paying guest. But I want you to stay away from me and my family ok." he said really bitterly. He then stood up and showed me the door. I got up and left. I couldn't bring myself to look up. I just hung my head and walked to the lift. Oliver must have followed me because I heard the door shut. Then some distant voices.

Oliver POV

"hey Travis. Did you know that was Miley Stewart?" I asked still bitterly.

"I knew she had checked in yesterday. But I didn't know she was the one asking to speak to you." He told me

"okay. Well she told me everything. She knew who I was already" I told him

"does she know about Lilly?" he asked me and I shook my head.

Miley POV

The lift was taken forever. And to be honest I couldn't be bothered waiting so I head towards the stairs, unfortunately I had to pass reception. Oliver was still there, and he was saying to Travis about me and about Lilly not knowing I was back. Were they still in touch?

"no man, she doesn't." he told Travis

"you going to tell her?" Travis asked. They must still be in touch. I popped my head round to catch a glimpse of them too. I also saw his wife arriving. Maybe she'd know where to find Lilly

"no man, im not going to tell Lilly." He told Travis

"tell me what?" his wife asked.

"how cute that top is on you Lillypop." Replied Oliver spinning round.

"aw is he the best husband or what." Said his wife a.k.a Lilly hugging him.

Ohmigosh Oliver was married to Lilly.


	14. OMGG

**A/N: OKAI SO I DID THIS BECAUSE I REALLY WANT LILLY TO FIND OUT ABOUT MILEY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS WAY THEN PLEASE TELL ME (via Review) AND I'LL REDO THIS CHAPTER. **

Miley POV

I was sat in the main reception reading a magazine and eating some crisps. I made sure I was away from the main desk as Oliver was there messing about with Travis. Suddenly my Dad walked in.

"Hey Oliver." Said my dad high-fiving Oliver.

"Hey Mr Stewart. If your looking for your daughter she's over there" said Oliver pointing at me with a bitter look on his face.

"Thanks Oliver. By the way, we should catch up some time" said dad with a smile. He then came and sat next to me.

"hey miles, how's life?" he asked me helping himself to one of my crisps

"horrible." I said putting my magazine down.

"what's wrong?" he asked me stealing yet another crisp.

"I found out Oliver and Lilly are married, they run this hotel and that they want me to keep away." I said nearly as bitterly as he had been two weeks ago In the office.

"do you know that?" he asked me turning all serious.

"well no, but Oliver told me that I wasn't a real best friend because I'd left them. He said he wasn't going to kick me out of his hotel but to stay away." I told him getting sort of mad

"have you talked to Lilly?" he asked me

"no, I can't." I told him looking down.

"why not honey?" my dad asked me

"because Oliver told me I made Lilly really upset when I left, and every time I see her she looks so happy. I don't want to risk making her upset again" I told him. But just seconds later something was to happen that might just bring us together.

Lilly POV

I kept running, I couldn't look back I was that scared. Tears fell down my face, I don't understand why it happened to me. I needed Oliver. I want him so bad. I can see the hotel up ahead. Im so glad im almost there.

Oliver POV

I was chatting with Travis about Miley.

"dude, your going to have to tell Lilly sometime" he told me

"yeah, I was thinking when she checked out tomorrow." I told him. Suddenly the doors slammed open. I spun around to find Lilly rush in crying her eyes out. She collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Lilly, whats wrong?" I said rushing over to her.

"Oliver, it was him." She said crying into my chest while I hugged her. As soon as she said him I knew what had happened.

"come on Lilly we'll get you upstairs" I said standing up and trying to lift her up as well.

"here let me help" said Miley getting hold of Lilly's arm.

"Thanks" I said not looking at her as we got Lilly up to the penthouse. We walked in. there wasn't anyone here as Mrs T had taken the kids out for the day. We went and sat her on the couch and Miley said she better get going I said bye and thanks but still couldn't bring myself to look at her. I went and sat beside Lilly. I hugged her and let her cry into me. She cried for about 15 minutes then it slowly started to stop. When she finally stopped I asked

"What happened?"

"he tried to rape me again" she told me. I knew it was the same guy that had tried to when we were 21.

"don't worry. We'll catch him again, I promise you." I told her

"why me? Why does it have to happen to me?" she asked me looking into my eyes.

"I don't know. It isn't fair. You haven't done anything wrong." I told her stroking her hair with my fingers. She then buried her head in my chest and soon fell asleep. She stayed asleep for about an hour. When she woke up she said she wanted to go downstairs are sort some things out. I asked if she wanted me to go with her but she said she would be fine.

Lilly POV

I headed downstairs. I hoped that girl who helped Oliver get me to the penthouse was in the lobby because I wanted to thank her and find out her name. I walked into the lobby and saw her on a chair reading a magazine, I walked over to her

"erm… hi, im Lilly." I said a little nervous.

"are you ok now?" she asked looked a little concerned.

"yeah, I had a nap and talk to Oliver. Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for helping me." I said

"it's fine. Im just glad your okay now. Well anyways I got to go." She said getting up and heading towards the stairs.

I was just about to shout and ask what her name was when Robby Ray walked in from the cafeteria.

"hey bud, you alright now?" he said to the girl. Why was he calling her bud.

"im fine dad" she said sort of whispering. But I still heard.

"Miley?" I asked and she turned around.

"Hey Lilly" she said


	15. Miley

Lilly POV

I stood there in complete shook. Miley Stewart was staying at my hotel. Why? She must have known. I doubt it was by chance. Ohmigosh did Oliver know? He had given her a dirty look when she helped me and seemed really distant towards her. Plus he'd been avoiding her if we ever saw her in a elevator or some place. I could see Oliver approaching,

"hey Lilly, you okay?" he asked me. in return I slapped him in the face. I don't know why I just did.

"ouch. What was that for?" he said holding his now red and sore cheek.

"for not telling me Miley was staying here in this hotel. Oliver!" I said getting quite angry. And I don't know why.

"he didn't know" said Miley. But I knew Oliver better than she did, and he can't lie. I waited 5 seconds then…

"I did it because I didn't want to cause trouble. I didn't want to make you upset again. I was going to tell you tomorrow once she'd checked out. Im really sorry" he blurted out.

"and im sorry I over reacted and slapped you." I said and we hugged. We then turned to Miley who was just stood there.

"why didn't you tell me you were back?" I asked a little annoyed

"because I was scared you'd be mad at me." She said. My mom suddenly walked in with the kids. The 2 littlies on her hips.

"should I take them upstairs? There a little tired" said mom.

"Okay mom, pass her they keys Oliver." I said

"thanks Oliver. By the way, your cheek is very red" she said and headed upstairs. I felt really bad for slapping Oliver. I hadn't meant to do it that hard.

I turned to Miley,

"your right, I am mad" I said and headed towards the lift. Oliver followed me.

"are you okay?" he asked me

"no im not. And im really sorry for slapping you." I said

"Don't worry. Im sorry I didn't tell you about Miley" he said putting his arm around me.

"at least she's leaving tomorrow." I told him as we got into the lift. Once we were at the penthouse we went in and I made a cuppa for me, Oliver and mom.

"is everything okay?" asked mom. I hadn't told her about earlier. So I decided to tell her. She hugged me and started crying and I got more tears in my eyes. But Oliver had promised we'd catch him and I knew Oliver would keep his promise. Oliver had caught him when we were 21 and he'd do it again. I trusted him with all my heart.


	16. The Dream

Lilly POV

After mom left we put the kids to bed and went to bed ourselves. It had been a long day and it was really tired. We got dressed and climbed into bed. Oliver put his arms round me and we snuggled together and I finally fell asleep. Although I was worried he'd pop into my dreams again. But surprisingly he didn't

_-The Dream-_

_I was stood at Miley's funeral. She was so young, only 35. I couldn't believe it. Her whole family was there, plus me and Oliver. Non of our kids where there. Travis and Jae had also came. We just all stared at Miley's coffin in silence. I hadn't even made up with her. I'd stayed mad and now I could never make up with her. I started crying and Oliver put his arm round me. I cried into him. I'd lost my best friend. The one I thought would be there for me. Yet I'd lost her. What if I had made up with her would this have happened? I cried even harder. Suddenly I was in the middle of nowhere and a man came from behind me._

"_what if Miley wasn't dead, because you guys were friends again." He said and suddenly I was at a party. I was dancing with Oliver and I could see Miley at the bar chatting to Travis. Suddenly a slow song came one and they started dancing. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. After the party all 4 of us headed back to the hotel. I noticed then we were all 37. 2 years after Miley should have died. Had she survived because we were friends?_

-Real Life-

I woke with a start. Oliver also woke up.

"is everything ok?" he asked looking concerned.

"yeah, I just thought I heard the baby crying. Must have dreamt it." I said lying back down. He didn't look like he believed me but he lay back down and cuddled into me. I fell asleep. And this time there was no Miley dreams.

**A/N: okay. So this is short but that's because I wanted to get this dream into the story**


	17. Saving Miley!

Lilly POV

I woke up early the next morning. I laid in bed for ages until I heard little Lizzie crying for her bottle. Oliver had is arms rapped round me but I managed to get out of bed. I went and picked up Lizzie and rocked her while I warmed up a bottle of milk. I then fed her it and cuddle her until she fell asleep. I looked at the clock, it was 8. There's no point in going back to bed so I went and had a shower. When I came out I went into the bedroom. Oliver was still asleep so I grabbed some clothes and went and got ready in the bathroom. I dried my hair, and put it in a pony tail. I then but on my clothes and went back to the living room. I switched on TV and started watching some of my TV. the showbiz news was on and I always found it interesting. There was a story about Jonas Brothers and how Nick was finally tying the not like his brothers, I watched some more stories when the final story of the day came on.

"its now been 8 years since Hannah fled the country, will she ever return? Or has she gone forever? Anyway, lets play one of her most remember able songs." Said the reporter and the Music video for Best Of Both worlds came on. I switched it off, I'd seen that music video so many times. I'd even seen it been filmed. Suddenly I noticed the time, it was half 9. I should get the kids up, and maybe Oliver. I went and woke up Sam and Jayne first. Then Joe and Shane. I then went and woke up Olivia, next was Aaron and finally I woke up Katie. I left Lizzie in bed and went to wake Oliver while the kids fought over the remote and Katie sat in her high chair. I walked into our room and Oliver was still lying in the same position as he had been and hour and half ago. I jumped on the bed and startled him.

"whoa don't scare me like that again" he said sitting up and giving me a kiss good morning. "What time is it?" he asked.

"9:30, I've woken the kids" I said

"Okay, im going to get ready so I'll be out in a few. Can you do me some toast?" he asked.

"Urh, fine." I said and I kissed him and left to see to breakfast. When I entered the family room Joe and Sam were fighting over the remote.

"Stop that now. What have I told you about fighting over the remote? No all go sit at the table for breakfast." I said grabbing the remote and walking them into the kitchen. I started to get the cereal out. Man breakfast was hectic. Half liked toast, a quarter liked cereal with out milk, and quarter changes there mind everyday. Once they were all done, plus Oliver's toast. I sat down and started feeding Katie, Oliver came in and started eating his toast. Once I was done with Katie he decided he'd burp her. I then started clearing up while everyone else went to get changed. After Oliver finished burping Katie he put her back in the high chair and started helping me.

"so what you doing today?" I asked as he was smartly dressed.

"I'm going to the police station. Like I told you last night. Im catching him again" he told me place the pots in the sink

"I love you so much" I said giving him a kiss on the lips. After we finished the pots he left and I got up Lizzie. After awhile Owen showed up as I'd asked him to come over and look after the kids. He got settled with the kids and I went downstairs. I went straight to the front desk.

"Travis, has Miley checked out?" I asked. He started looking at his computer

"Yeah, she checked out about 15 minutes ago." He told me

"thanks." I said and ran outside. I needed to try find Miley. She might be heading to her family's farm. I could be bothered catching a taxi. I knew my dream meant something. She had been 35 in my dream which she will be now. I couldn't let her die. So I headed off towards the farm. The farm was just outside the main city centre so I headed there. It was really busy. But I suddenly spotted Miley. She was walking about pulling a suitcase. I started towards her.

She started crossing the road, when out of nowhere came a speeding truck

"Miley!" I yelled running towards her, I also heard

"Lilly, don't" I didn't know who shouted me all I knew was I needed to save Miley. I ran towards Miley as the speeding truck got closer, I kept shouting Miley and she eventually looked at me and looked very shocked. Someone kept shouting my name and telling me to stop, it was a man's voice but I took no notice. I ran into the road and the rest was a blur.


	18. Miley Survives

Miley POV

One minute im heading to the farm, the next im getting pushed out the way of a speeding truck by Lilly. She came dashing towards me and pushed me out the way. I heard screams and people gasp as we went rolling towards the pavement. I think I hit my head because I blacked out a little. But soon woke up to find people gathered around me asking if I was okay and I heard a distant siren from an ambulance. Once I sat up I noticed Lilly standing a few inches away hugging Oliver. Where did he come from?

Lilly POV

I ran into the road I heard someone running and calling my name but all I cared about was saving Miley. I pushed her out of the road and suddenly I was pushed out the way too and went tumbling onto the pavement. I looked up to find Oliver sitting up. He must have been the person yelling me and running., he'd pushed me out the way. He looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"What where you thinking?" he asked holding me close

"Saving Miley" I answered staying in his arms

"How did you know?" he asked me but he didn't let me go.

"I dreamt about it last night, I thought it was giving me a message so I took notice of it and tried to save Miles" I said

"Well, warn me in future. You nearly give me a heart attack, I thought I was going to loose you." He said hugging me harder.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said and carried on hugging me Suddenly ambulance's pulled up and a few police car's. That's when I noticed the speeding Truck had crashed further down the street. It looked really bad, but Lilly was just happy that Miley was safe and not injured, or worse dead. The ambulance men came and said he wanted to take us all to the hospital for a check up so we all 3 of us climbed in the back of an ambulance. It was a silent all the way. Me and Oliver sat on one side while Miley sat on the other side, we avoided eye contact. I was so glad when we finally reached the hospital. We got taken in for a check up and when I was given the all clear I went to wait for Oliver in the waiting room. I heard my name and looked up to find Miley stood there.

"Thanks for saving me" she said.

"I couldn't let my best friend die" I said as I stood up, soon we were hugging each other and I could hear her crying a little.

"Miles are you ok" I ask when we've came out the hug.

"I just don't understand. I've been such a horrible friend yet you'd still risk your life for me. why?" she asked me going and sitting down as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Because no matter what you'll always be my best friend. You go through stuff in life but if you've vowed to be someone's best friend then it never changes." I said going and sitting beside her.

"Really?" she asked looking up but still crying

"Really. I mean my best friend apart from you is Oliver, and were married" I said chuckling a little

"Lilly, I really am sorry for everything I did. I wish I could go back in time and not go to Montana at 18, but to stay in California, go to a proper college, get my grades. Then maybe I'd have got a good job with good pay, and managed to stick with my best friends." Said Miley looking down again.

"You know what Miles. I'm not been mean and all, but im kinda glad you went to Montana. It showed me how much you meant to me and it also helped me and Oliver grow closer together. So as long as I don't lose you or Oliver then I don't want you to go back in time." I said.

"Thanks Lilly" she said and we hugged, we didn't break apart till we heard Oliver enter.

"Hey guys" he said sitting next to me.

"Oliver I'm so sorry for everything I put you and Lilly through." Said Miley nearly starting to cry yet again.

"It's okay Miles, we all learn from our mistakes" said Oliver, he then held out his arms for a hug, Miley gladly accepted and they hugged for about a minute then pulled apart.

"I didn't deserve you guys, not after everything I did. I was so stupid." She said looking at us both.

"Hey you can't be that stupid, you managed to fake your own death then come back to life." Said Oliver making us laugh a little.

"anyway we should be getting back to Owen, who knows what he's got the kids doing" said Oliver

"Want to share a taxi Miles? It would be cheaper for us all." I asked as all 3 of us headed out the hospital

"Oh okay, sure, it makes my dad's life easier." She said laughing a little while Oliver called a cab. It arrived in 5 minutes and we all got in.

"To Frenzy Farm please" said Miley and we started talking. The farm was about 10 minutes away. When we arrived at the farm she paid the driver her share then left. I snuggled up with Oliver in the back and felt really happy that we were all friends again.


	19. Miley Reveals All

Lilly POV

I was well and truly bored. Oliver had taken the kids out for the day. I'd tidied up the penthouse, there was nothing on TV and I was bored. So I decided to phone Miles. We'd made up last week but hadn't spoke since. I hope she'd want to chat because I want to catch up and I'm really bored. I didn't have a number for Miles so I rang the farm, an male picked up and im sure it was Mr Stewart

"Hello, how may I help" he said in a nice friendly way.

"Hello, I was wondering if Miley Stewart was there?" I asked trying to be just as friendly

"Yes she is, I'll just go get her, who shall I say is calling" he asked me

"Lilly Oken" I said and I think I heard a smile as I heard him shout Miley and she came to the phone

"Hey this is Miley speaking." She said in a cheerful mood

"Hey Mile's it's me Lilly, I was wondering If you were doing anything today." I said into the phone

"no im free, why?" she asked

"well, Oliver's took the kids out for the day and im super bored so I wondered if you wanted to catch up." I told her.

"Sure, I'd love too. Where shall we meet up?" she asked

"the hotel" I replied

"Okay, be there in about half an hour" said Miles and then hung up

I then decided to head down to the office and make sure there wasn't any loose paper work, after about 25 minutes I decided to head back to the penthouse, Miles would be over any minute now and I couldn't have her turning up to an empty house. I started towards the elevator when I heard my name been called, I turned round to see Miley running towards me.

I set her tea down and went to sit on the sofa next to her, but I unfortunately got a toy car stuck up my arse.

"Ouch, honestly, can the kids never clean up after themselves" I said removing the car and setting it down on the coffee table, then before I went to sit back down I checked the seat, it was all clear so I sat back down

"That's kids for you. We have about 10 living at the farm and I think I've stood on so many Lego bits" she said laughing a little.

I flicked on the TV might as well have some awesome music in the background. So I turned on MTV, just as the music video for Bigger Than Us came on. I went to turn it off but Miley said

"Leave it on, im going to have to face Hannah sometime."

"Listen Miles, hope you don't mind me asking but why you acting like she's a completely different person?" I asked curiously

"because to me she is a different person. If I hadn't gone off as Hannah and stayed as Miley I wouldn't have gone late night drinking and getting into fights." She told me seeming care free

"Okay, will Hannah ever come out of hiding?" I asked

"Nope, never. She is staying in hiding forever. No more singing or parties" Miles told me picking up her tea and taking a sip. We sat there for half an hour just talking about her Hannah life, then we switched onto the subject of Oliver

"You know what Lils im still in shock that your husband is Oliver Oscar Oken. I never though you guys would get married" she exclaimed laughing a bit

"Well, you'll need to get out of the shock syndrome since im well and truly married to him." I said laughing as well

"So did you guys break up then get back together?" she asked me

"Nope, we haven't broke up since we got together in at 16" said Lilly smiling a little.

"Aw, so when did he pop the question" Miley asked getting just as curious as me

"my 28th birthday" I said

"Oh, im sorry I missed it. I usually jump at the chance of been a special surprise at a birthday party but I got cold feet since it was yours. Im truly sorry." Miley said

"It's okay. Don't worry" I said, but I was confused. I had always though the proposal was the surprise. If Miley was the surprise then maybe Oliver hadn't really wanted to marry me. I tried to ignore it and talk to Miles about other stuff but when she went I decided I would do something for payback, plus he was definitely sleeping on the sofa tonight. I didn't know what to do, he had the kids so I couldn't stop him from seeing them, I was here and they were the two most important thing's in his life. Apparently. What does he use everyday? His straightens. He never leaves without straighten his hair since he has a mini afro. So I went into our room and cut the wire.


	20. A fight and Broken Straightners

**A/N will Lilly and Oliver work it out???**

Lilly POV

The kids had all been put to bed and I was flicking through the channels on TV when Oliver came and sat next to me putting his arm around me, so far I'd managed to ignore him the best I can, so I wiggled my way out of his arm.

"Okay, Lilly what's wrong? You've been distant ever since I returned." He asked

"Miley came over today" I said not even looking in his direction

"Please don't tell me you guys have fell out again. I though you guys were mates again" he said trying to comfort me but I just moved away again

"She said she was sorry that she couldn't make the special surprise for my 28th birthday" I snapped

"Lilly…" he started but I cut him off.

"you had me believe the proposal was the surprise, but it was only a cover up. I bet you didn't even want to marry me. You just didn't want to disappoint" I said whisper yelling so I didn't wake the kids.

"No Lilly, that's not true. Of course I wanted to marry you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, well apart from the kids" he said

"whatever. You can sleep on the couch tonight" I finished then walked into our room. I grabbed his nightwear and through it into the family room, making sure he got the message.

I then got into my nightwear and got into bed. It felt weird since I'd be sharing a bed with Oliver for 13 years. But he didn't want to marry me so why should he sleep in here. I started going to sleep but couldn't remember if I'd shut the blinds so I turned onto my side and looked towards my window. But he was there. I screamed and hid my head under the covers. I heard the door open and I worried he had managed to get into our house but I then heard Oliver's soft voice say

"Lilly, are you okay?"

"he was there, he was at the window" I whispered still shaking under the covers. I heard Oliver walk over to the window but replied

"Don't worry he's gone". He reassured me but then I remembered I was in a mood with him since he never planned on marring me.

"Why do you even care" I said, not attempting to come out from under the covers.

"Because I love you Lilly. I hate seeing you upset and scared" he said and he knew me to well to try and sit on the bed

"Yeah right, you didn't even want to marry me" I said still not coming out.

"Lilly, of course I did" he said and now he sat on the bed

"Yeah right. I talked to Miley" I started but he cut me off

"Lilly, I can explain, please let me" and I could tell he really wanted to in his voice

"Fine" I mumbled. This should be good

"First of all, tell me what I find physically impossible to do?" he asked me I thought for a bit then

"Lie" I exclaimed. I might have mentioned this before. Oliver can't lie. Not even to say a new top is nice when it isn't. he ends up blurting the truth 5 seconds later making the situation worse

"so, you know that what I say is the truth. Lilly I never wanted to be with anyone else but you. I wanted to be with you for my whole life. But im kind of a chicken. So when we were 25 and I first bought the ring I chickened out of asking you. I also somehow managed to chicken out of every other time I went to ask you. So when Miley flaked out on the party I knew I needed to do something so your night wouldn't be ruined. The ring popped into my head. I knew that if I didn't propose now then I never would, I need to stop been a chicken. I was mainly scared in case you said no. but I needed to face my fears. I'd managed to put a man behind bars but I couldn't bring myself to pop the question. I'm the biggest chicken ever. But I was going to do it now. I ran to our flat and grabbed the ring and headed back to your party. Before I knew it I was on stage and there was no turning back. But as soon as I did it I felt happier than I ever have. I didn't get reject. Since then I have been the happiest man alive. If I didn't have you or the kids in my life then I might as well be dead. Please Lilly. Believe me." He finished. I was so taken back by the whole thing that I came out from under the covers. I knew it must be the truth because it had been well over 5 seconds since Oliver had stopped talking. He would have either blurted out something else or started to fidget an awful look. I suddenly decided I could no longer be in a mood with this guy. If it wasn't for him they'd never have caught Lucas the first time, and he's promised to catch him again. He was the best thing in my entire life. I crawled forward and kissed him on the lips. He gently pushed me back onto my back and we kissed for a good 5 minutes. We then pulled apart for breathe. I stared into Oliver's eyes and he stared into mine. That's when I realised I love him and he loved me. That I shouldn't be in a mood with him. So I broke the silence and said

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. I should have told you about Miley been the surprise. I guess I was just stupid." He said.

"so, does this mean were no longer in a mood with each other?" I asked hopefully

"Up to you." He said

"Get into bed" I said and he smiled a huge smile and we got into bed, but just as I was lying down I looked over to the window and there he was again. I screamed making Oliver jump back out of bed. But as soon as he looked over to the window he was gone. I was worried Oliver wouldn't believe me. But he grabbed his cell and got back into bed.

"If you see him again ignore him. I'm phoning the police and if he thinks were onto him then he'll run away and we won't catch him." Said Oliver putting the phone to his ear and started talking while I settled back into bed. It was the longest night ever, the police cam and arrested Lucas which made me happy. Somehow the kids managed to stay asleep. But I didn't get much sleep.

I was doing the kids breakfast the next morning when Oliver shouted "Nooooooooooooo" I was shocked so shouted back "Is everything okay?"

He came out and answered "No, my straightens wire has been cut. What am I meant to do? The bloody kids aren't meant to be in our room and definitely not meant to have scissors." He said

"number 1, don't swear in front of the kids, 2. I cut the straightens." I said looking away

"What?? Why would you do that? You know I hate going out without straightening my hair." He exclaimed

"I'm sorry. But I did it yesterday when I was really mad with you." I said looking at him with the puppy dog eyes.

"well, I guess I need to go out looking for new straightens" he said sitting down at the table with the kids.

"Daddy, why do you have black candyfloss on your head?" Jayne asked Oliver and I couldn't help but laugh as Oliver gave me the death stare.


	21. A Famous Family and A Cute Couple

Lilly POV

Me and Oliver walked downstairs to find Travis stacking magazines on the table tops and guest coming in and out of the dinning room from breakfast. Travis turned around and looked shocked

"Whoa! Oliver what is up with your hair dude?" he asked looking at his afro.

"Lilly" he said pointing to me who was spluttering a laugh.

"why? What Lilly do?" he asked looking at me confused

"Cut the wire of my straightens when she was in a mood with me." He said while me and Travis started laughing. "Don't laugh im going to get some new one's now." Oliver moaned as Miley walked into the lobby

"Hey guys, whoa Oliver, you need to straighten your hair" she said also sniffling a laugh

"Urh" he said and walked outside and we heard some more laughter as he got into the car. We suddenly all burst out laughing

"as if he actually went out like that? Why didn't he just get you to go buy them?" Travis asked through his laughter

"I don't know he properly thinks I will get the wrong ones." I said still laughing

"aw bless." Miley said laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

"okay, I'll be right back Miles im just going to get my purse. Oh by the way is it okay if Jayne comes she's been bugging me all morning?" I asked

"Yeah course it is. I'll wait down here." Miley said as I headed towards the lift

Miley POV

"I still can't believe Oliver has gone out with his hair like that." I exclaimed walking over to the counter talking to Travis. We hadn't really spoke since I had returned.

"well we need a joker around here. When you left it was quite. But then your crazy friends turn up and the laughter is back" he said with a smile

"Well it's nice they moved here. Tennessee is a wonderful place for raising a family" I said trying to make conversation from this awkward silence.

"yeah I love Tennessee. I couldn't imagine life outside of it." He said smiling at me, or he might have been smiling at the family who had just walked in. "Can I help you?" he asked the red haired man

"We have reservations. We are the Weasley's." he said as Travis scanned his computer.

"Oh here you are, Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose? Am I right" he asked scanning the family of 4.

"Yep that's us" he said smiling. He seemed like a friendly chap and he had a really strong British accent.

"Okay, you are in room 345. I hope everything is to your satisfaction." He said handing over the key card and asking if they wanted any help with the bags. He also pointed in the way of the lift.

"There staying in the same hotel room as you. Hope you kept it clean Miles." He said smiling at me. I also realised he had called me Miles

"Yeah I did, and isn't it your job to check them?" I asked smiling my cheeky grin

"hey cheeky. No that's the maids job. Although were running short and need to hire some more, Lilly and Oliver just can't find anyone" he said shifting through some papers

"I do it" I suddenly said. I mean I was planning on staying here. That meant I needed a job.

"Really?" he asked looking at me questioningly

"Well I need a job if I want to stay in Tennessee" I exclaimed

"Well if your sure you have to talk to Lilly and Oliver, who would believe Hannah Montana the cleaning maid" he said the last part in a hushed tone.

"OMG, Hannah has came out of hiding and started working here." I exclaimed dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on Miles, you must have like 1,000 million bucks in the bank" he said he was still talking hushed.

"Yeah I might, but I vowed to myself I wouldn't touch a single penny. I would rather starve than feed myself on that money" I said honestly

"Wow, you really are serious huh Miles." He said looking into my eyes.

"yeah, I am." I said looking into his eyes, but Jayne interrupted.

"Are you my Aunt Miley?" she practically yelled. She must be the loud one of the 2.

"Yep that's me." I said spinning round.

"Hey Lilly, Miles just asked to be a maid" Travis said from behind me.

"Really, you want to be a maid?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Yep, I need money to stay in Tennessee." I replied smiling

"Fine, I guess you're on a 1 week trial starting tomorrow." Lilly told me. We said bye to Travis and headed into town. I noticed that since it must have been a long time since I was here. They now had a mall, it wasn't very big however. I guess it was fair, they had mingled both idea's. there wasn't any major shops such as Bloomingdales. But oh well. Lilly seemed to know her way round and new which shops I would like and I did. I bought some things although I didn't have much money so didn't get much. We then headed back to the hotel. I had been a long day and Jayne hadn't stopped talking. She wanted to know how I knew Lilly and how I had came back to Tennessee and if I was staying. Wow I was tired. Travis was at the desk and gave us a friendly hi as we headed towards the lift. Soon enough we were at the top and entering the massive penthouse. We could hear talking coming from the kitchen so we headed that way

"Now young man I said you could help with tea if you behaved and throwing the wooden spoon isn't been good." Oliver said to Joe who was currently sat on the kitchen counter next to the bowl of salad.

"Wow your cooking dinner" Lilly said making Oliver jump. His newly straightened hair bounced a little.

"Yeah, I can cook you know, plus we didn't know when you would be home and they were getting pretty hungry." Oliver replied.

"it's a good job we didn't decided to stop of for a McDonalds then isn't it" Lilly laughed giving Oliver a kiss, before it would have made me gag but know I thought it was cute how long they were together.

"I knew you hadn't because you would have phoned to see what everyone wanted" Oliver said after pulling away. He then started working again, "oh and I've done more than enough since I knew Miles would be joining us, I also invited Travis up" Oliver said as he started cutting up some cucumber. Joe was now busy mixing the lettuce with the wooden spoon. The phone then rang

"I'll get it." Lilly said heading back into the living room. All I heard was "yeah sure Travis." She then came back into the kitchen.

"Oliver, Travis needs our help downstairs, we got a celebrity couple checking in and the paparazzi are surrounding the place" Lilly said.

"What about tea, and the kids?" Oliver said

"I can take over while you go sort things out." I said taking my jacket off and putting it over the chair.

"Really, thanks you're a life saver. Guys meet your Aunt Miley, she's going to help with the tea while me and mom go sort something out." Oliver said to the kids, he then grabbed Lilly's hand and they set of towards the lobby.

"Okay, who wants to help me" I said and was meet with a mass of hands going up.

Lilly POV

"hey Travis, you go round the back and try sneak them in. me and Oliver will try get rid of the paparazzi. " I said and Travis ran round the back. While me and Oliver opened the main doors.

"OKAY. THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HEAR SO I WANT YOU ALL TO GO HOEM RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE IM PHONING THE POLICE FOR HARRISMENT." Oliver yelled at the top of his lungs and they ran away as fast as they could, that what always happens when they stay here. Anyway, we went back in to the Lobby

"Thanks guys, the paparazzi are everywhere." Drake said walking into the lobby with Taylor and Travis.

"hey don't worry, we got your backs man." Oliver said waking up to the desk.

"Thanks dude, so we got our usual room?" Drake asked Travis

"yeah, here is they key" Travis said handing over the keys to Drake

"Thanks Travis, see you later Lilly and Oliver" Drake said and him and Taylor disappeared into the elevator.

Miley POV

"Wow aren't you a good little help, now mommy and daddy will be back any minute now and were going to show them how clever you are, who wants to put the table cloth on the table" I asked and Sam put her hand up so I handed her the table cloth and she put it neatly on the table. I then helped her arrange the plates, knifes and forks; we then set up the classes when we heard the elevator.

"Wow, it's smell's nice I here" Lilly said, she walked in holding Oliver's hand with Travis following behind

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, everyone pitched in, even baby Lizzie." i said laughing. "I'll finish here you guys can sit down" I said and they went and sat down while I started putting the food out.

"So did you guys fix the problem?" I asked taking off the apron and bring the plates over.

"Yeah, Oliver bellows at the top of his longs and there all gone before Travis has Taylor and Drake into the main lobby" Lilly said laughing and started eating, "wow Miles this is great" she added

"aw thanks, so you have the actually Taylor and Drake staying here?" I asked shocked yet wowed.

"yeah they have done before, in fact every time there in Tennessee they stay here." Lilly replied and laughed at my shocked expression.

We then talked about them and how cute they were. We also chatted about loads of other stuff.


	22. Epilogue

_**6 Months later**_

Miley POV

"You look gorgeous Miles" Lilly said as I walked out from my bedroom. I'd recently bough my own apartment just round the corner from Lilly and Oliver's hotel. Who knew working as a maid would give you some money. Anyway tonight I had a date and I was really nervous. Me, Lilly and Jayne had been shopping earlier that day and I was sure I had bought the right outfit. Judging by Lilly's reaction she though so too. She had a big smile from ear to ear as Miley looked at herself in the mirror. I felt like she was a completely different person. In fact, I might admit this to myself but I felt like I used to feel when I was a teenager and dressed in my Hannah costume.

We were heading back to Lilly's to do my make-up and hair. Plus that's where im meeting him at 7. we decided to sneak round the back just in case. We crept in the back and into the elevator without anyone even blinking an eyelash. It didn't take long before we reached the penthouse and as usual there was toys scattered everywhere, but to be honest it was surprisingly quite.

"We're home" Lilly shouted but there was no reply.

"be right back im just going to go investigate" Lilly said and went into the kitchen

"they've gone downstairs for tea today" Lilly said coming back in to the living room "but that's good because we can now do your hair and makeup without any noise." She added.

We went into her and Oliver's bedroom and she started doing my make-up. she stuck with natural shades of brown and beiges. She pinned my hair up into a loose bun to finish.

"Wow, thanks Lilly" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I hugged her tight. I remembered when we were younger. When either one of us had a date we would help each other get ready just like tonight. I almost cried with happiness but didn't because I couldn't risk my make up running. We went into the living room to check the time.

"You got 15 minutes until your date" Lilly said checking the clock.

"I might head downstairs then. Just in case he's early" I said, "You coming?" I asked grabbing my jacket and purse which was on the sofa.

"Yeah might as well. See you off" she said with a laugh as we headed towards the lift and to the lobby.

"Oh hey guys. You look nice Miles" said Oliver as we almost bumped into him

"Thanks" I answered with a smile

"Oh Miles, here he comes" said Lilly grabbing my arm with excitement as I looked towards the door to see him entering. He looked very handsome in his shirt and smart jeans. It was meant to be casual you see.

"Hey Miley. You look wow." He said making me smile.

"Thanks, so do you" I replied making him laugh.

"You ready to go then?" he asked holding his arm out.

"yeah" I replied before taking it, "Bye guys" I said

"see you guys later" Lilly and Oliver said. Oliver giving Travis a high five before we left for our date.

**A/N: okay, so this is the last chapter to this story. im thinking of making a sequel were Miley has pressure put onto her to bring Hannah back. But I don't know, what you think? Please review!**


	23. Sneak Peek Of Sequal

**a/n: heya guys, so okay this is the sequel to my fanfic Don't Wanna Be Torn. Hope you guys like it. **

One. That's my lucky number. It's been exactly 1 year since I returned to Tennessee and all my friends. It's been exactly 100 days since I started dating my boyfriend; 1 day since me and Lilly went shopping to buy a dress for my date tonight. 1 hour since Travis picked me up and now it's been exactly 1 minute that I have been engaged.

I can't believe my luck. If it was 2 years ago I would still be in hiding. See I went through a rough stage in my life. If you didn't know. I'm Miley Stewart; I used to live a double life as Hannah Montana. But something happened between teenage years and adult hood. Hannah got the best of me and I started never taking my wig off. Then one crazy drunken night I faked Miley Stewarts death, leaving me with just Hannah. I then disappeared for years. Went into hiding. I died my hair and used a lot of different wigs so no one would recognise me. Finally I decided I would give a try at coming back, saying the story about my death was a lie! If no one believed me I would jump off a cliff. Luckily they did believe me and I managed to get into my old life again.

Now me and Travis are heading back to the hotel which Lilly and Oliver run, hand in hand, to tell them the good news.


End file.
